The Unknown
To Feather, Thank you for being awesome about my fanfics. Firepaw The sun set slowly over the mountain. I sat by the stream, watching the orange ripples on the smooth water. It wasn't raining, for once, but clouds still obscured most of the sky, pink and puffy. It would be raining again tonight, I was certain. I sat there, atop the hill for a long time. I watched the sun turn to stars, the sky go from fuchia to navy and starred. This reminded me of when I had last been here, with Airpaw. Airpaw. Too bad she hated me. We could be so good together. I looked at the stars, feeling the cold wind whip my eyes and sting my fur. The storm was coming. I'd better get back to camp. Unwillingly, I sprinted back down the slope just as the first droplet fell on my nose. As I approached the camp, it was a full on downpour. I sild noiselessly into the apprentice's den; stealth was one of my strong points. I lay down next to Waterpaw, feeling his warm breath on my neck. I couldn't sleep. Through the holes in the roof of the den I saw the sky return to its blue. I just closed my eyes and thought. I was mad at Earthpaw for letting Echo into our system. I was sure he was on Deathstar's side. I don't think any of us trusted him. Because of his powers, I was sure that he could eavesdrop on us, and pass the information onto Deathstar. At last, the sun rose. The other apprentices awoke, and I trundled out with them. I yawned. It had been a long night. I was sure today would pass slow. ---- 'Firepaw!' I snapped awake at the sound of Lionstripe's voice. He stood over me, glaring. 'Wha...?' I mumbled. My mentor sighed. 'You fell asleep!' he scolded, exasperated. 'Your assesment's in a few moons' time, and you need to be on top of everything.' 'Sorry.' I apologised. I meant it. I did want to do my best in training, but it was hard to when you want to sleep. 'So, as I was saying...' Lionstripe began again. He was talking about battle moves, but I really wasn't interested. I was bored. The sun carried on, making its journey. ---- 'Earthpaw,' I hissed. She was by the entrance tunnel, coming back from a day's training. I bounded ahead to talk to her. 'Earthpaw!' Her pace slowed, and then she plonked herself down next to me. 'What?' I looked round. Seeing it was safe, I told Earthpaw, 'I really don't think we should be trusting Echo. He seems....' I struggled to find the right words. '..Shifty.' I said finally. Earthpaw bristled. 'Of course we can trust him!' she mewed indignatly. 'We can look out for him.' 'His powers?' I reminded her. 'Imitating other cats? Camoflauge? Do you not see that he could be impersonating someone else?' Earthpaw snorted. 'Why would he?' 'He's on Deathstar's side!' I insisted. 'I've never seen him on our land before.' Earthpaw sighed. 'We've reached a place in our destiny,' she began. 'We've reached the unknown.' 'Exactly!' I groaned. 'That's why we can't trust him.' Earthpaw glared. 'I've seen the future,' she said. 'And everything's fine.' With that message delivered, she whirled round, back to camp. I followed her, tail trailing behind me. I was right. This time I knew I was right. Echo was dodgy. He had never said anything about what else he did as a living. I trudged through the fern tunnel to a gathering of cats around Featherstar. He stood on the Tallrock. 'I thought Featherstar was sleeping,' I said to myself, confused. 'He's awake!' Waterpaw said excitedly. 'And he says that tomorrow, at dawn, we're going to attack DarkClan! Our first battle...' His eyes were bright ad shining with excitement, but I thought that something was wrong. 'I thought that we were going to wait,' I adduced. Waterpaw shrugged. 'Who cares! I can't wait to be in a proper fight.' He raced back to Airpaw, enthusiastically illustrating the plans he recieved from the leader. I stared up at Featherstar. 'I am going to rest,' he announced. He leaped into his den beneath the Highrock and was concealed from view with the swishing ivy. Before he went, he looked at my with a friendly gaze. I froze. Featherstar's eyes weren't their usual blue. They were ashy grey. It was Echo. He was on DarkClan's side! We were all going to be massacred tomorrow. I swore over and over in my head as I dashed over to the entrance to the leader's den. I could catch him. It was empty. The real Featherstar was asleep. Gasping for breath, I leant over and nuged him gently with my nose. He woke. 'Firepaw,' he yawned drowily. 'What's up?' 'Featherstar,' I heaved. 'We're going to be killed. This is the end of StormClan.' And I told my story. Echo This part of the story is rated worse. As quickly as I could, I slid back down the tunnel I had made at the back of the den. I ducked and shuffled along the passageway, trying to get out of here. The big apprentice had seen my eyes. He was an Element. He knew about me, what I could do. I made myself change from Featherstar to me, my pelt colour, my body shape. The tom had known I was working for DarkClan. He was telling the purple eyed one his thoughts. I was listening, in my camouflage, in the trees. Soon, all four were going to be on me. I was going to have to stay hidden. I had to do something. A shot of panic coursed through me. But then I had a plan. I could make sure cats thought I was someone else. It was a horrid one, a deadly one. But if it kept me safe, I was willing to take the risk. Soon, I saw a circle of dusky sunlight. I was at the edge of the tunnel. I bounded out into the twilight, still sprinting. I neared the DarkClan camp. I put on my cover, blending into the woody background. Then I crouched. The Clan was getting ready for sleep, I could here them rustling as they settled down into their nests. Hopefully, there would be one owl. I was lucky. An unaware brown tabby tom was snuffling the ground, looking for a late night feast. I think his name was Longscar. I crawled along, making sure my scent didn't blow his way. He dropped into a hunters crouch. I flexed my muscles, ready to pounce. This was stage one of my plan. I shuffled forward, then leapt silently through the air. I landed right on top of Longscar. He let out an oof, ''and then he realised what was happening. I was too quick for him, though. I unsheathed my claws, and made a deep, but neat slice across his throat. He stopped struggling, but let out a howl of agony. I shoved a stick in his jaws to silence him. He was still alive, so I made a bit on his neck. I crunched down hard, to make sure he was definetly dead. Longscar stopped writing. He stopped breathing. ''Dead ''I told myself. I was ot proud of what I had done, but as they say, a life for a life. Longscar's life had gone, but it was so I could live. I dragged him over to an old rabbit warren, and dropped him in. No one would find him. Then, I took on my new identity. I pictured Longscar in my head, the bulky body, uneven face, and I soon morphed into him. Now I was hidden. The Elements couldn't find me. ---- I prodded Deathstar awake. He would know it was me. The eyes gave it away. 'Master,' I whispered. 'I am ready.' Deathstar purred. 'Good.' And I took up my new identity with pride. But a small voice at the back of my head cried, ''What have you done? Category:Elements (Series)